The prior art includes numerous automatic devices, both optical and mechanical, that are capable of reading the external characteristics of a wheel, among which for example the external rim profile or the external shape of the tread or tire sidewalls in order to identify any damage or to obtain useful information for improved wheel balancing or tire fitting.
However, none of these devices is capable of providing information regarding the internal state of the wheel, for example the internal rim profile or the internal wear of the tire, without demounting the tire from the rim.